


Paired

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Paired

Phil gets his soulmark when he is 15.  
It is a beautiful mark.  
It is of a purple and black bow.  
It streches on his entire back.  
A few years later a quiver full of arrows appears.   
A few years after that a target is also there,  
Arrows imbedded in the bullseye.   
The quiver is empty.   
When he meets Hawkeye,  
He knows he met his soulmate.

 

Clint is born with his soulmark.  
It is an interesting mark.  
It is of a black tire.  
Over the years the tire evolves into a red car.  
There is a name on the hood of the car  
Lola.  
When Phil introduces him to his car,  
Clint knows the man who saved him  
Is also his souomate.


End file.
